INSANITY
by earl ciel michaelis
Summary: Crystal Manor High School, is not your normal school. They are brainwashing the students to become kishins! The DWMA students must stop them. Will they or will they all go mad with insanity?
1. Crystal Manor High School Files

Somehow you found this silly little story. I will admit it might not be good, but hey that's up for you to decide. If you want feel free to leave comments (good or bad, but please don't troll or be nasty because you feel like it). I will warn you now there will be yuri and yaoi in this, don't like don't read. Sorry if this was long (I promise this won't happen allot). I don't own any characters.

Chapter one

Crystal Manor High School's Files

Name: Ciel Martin

Age: 16

Parent(s): unknown

Personality: Quiet, mean most of the time, antisocial, and very dark.

Looks: Black hair with blue bangs, bangs covers her left eye, shoulder length hair, deep blue eyes, frowns most of the time, and tall.

Clothes: Normally wears a skull shirt, a black hooded jacket with cat ears on the hood, black jeans with a chain, and black boots.

Weapon(s): Can use almost everything you give her but prefers pistols.

Name: Alexis Smith

Age: 16 almost 17

Parent(s): Father- Jason Smith Mother- unknown

Personality: Quiet, antisocial, and nice most of the time.

Looks: Waist-length brown hair, green eyes (that turn red), average height, and has asymmetrical horns.

Clothes: Long sleeve blue shirt, jeans, tennis shoes, and a black hat.

Weapon(s): None

Name: Nathan Miller

Age: 16

Parent(s): Father- Ryan Miller Mother- Rachel Miller

Personality: Loud, gay, social, and annoying sometimes.

Looks: Pink short hair, dark brown eyes, and average height.

Clothes: Pink long sleeve shirt, bright purple booty shorts, knee high boots, and pink tights.

Weapon(s): He's a pink scythe himself with sparkles everywhere.

Name: Madam Wolf

Age: 16

Parent(s): unknown

Personality: Quiet, dark, insane, and antisocial.

Looks: Black hair, normally has it up in a ponytail, dark green eyes, and short.

Clothes: Normally wears a green low cut shirt, dark blue jeans, and black tennis shoes.

Weapon(s): Swords

Name: Jenny Rose

Age: 15

Parent(s): Father- unknown Mother- Abby Rose

Personality: Loud, annoying most of the time, antisocial, and a lair.

Looks: Blond, kinda spiky hair, purple eyes, and tall.

Clothes: Normally wears a purple shirt, bright pink skirt, and pink flats.

Weapon(s): A neon pink staff with roses all over it.

Name: Medina Jackie

Age: unknown

Parent(s): unknown

Personality: Loud, social, mysterious, tricky, and a lair.

Looks: Red back length hair, yellow eyes, and tall.

Clothes: Normally wears a black, knee-length dress, a pearl necklace, and black high heels.

Weapon(s): Her own powers and other witches powers.

Well that's the end of chapter one. You will read about them but I'm not going to focus on them most of the time. Next chapter is where the real Soul Eater characters come in, but the new characters will be in it too. Till the next chapter I bid you farewell. Please leave any suggestions if you have any.


	2. Welcome To the School

Welcome back dear readers. I'm sorry for the long wait, but I'm a pretty busy person. Disclaimer is in the beginning blahblahblah...now onto the story!

Chapter 2

Welcome to the School

Death the Kid's POV

"Kid, wake up!" A voice yelled at me.

"JUST FIVE MORE MINUTES!" I yelled back at it. It sighed, and a few minutes later I felt cold water dumped onto my face. I bolted up. "Ciel!" I glared at her and growled.

"We're going to be late to school, baka." As much as I wish she wasn't, she was right. "I'll be downstairs." She left, and I hurried up to get ready. Once I was downstairs, Ciel and I left for school.

"CIEL! KID! Over here!" Soul called out. We walked over to them, and Ciel started to chat with Madam and Alexis. "So how is she adjusting to the family...?"

"Fine...she doesn't really seem to mind change." I answered. He just smiled and nodded. The bell rung and we all went to our first class.

"Ugh I hate algebra!" Alexis groaned.

"Doesn't everyone?" Ciel asked.

"I happen to enjoy it." I protested. Ciel gave a evil grin. "I don't like that look..."

"ASYMMETRICAL!" She yelled. I screamed in terror, and she started to laugh at me. I gave her a death glare. "I wuv you, Kiddy."

"I hate you...so much right now."

"CIEL! KID! Quit disrupting my class!" Ms. Applebitter yelled.

"Sorry Ms. Applebitter," We said. She muttered and went back to teach the class. I just leaned back in my chair, hoping to be ignored. Like most schools, the teachers and students aren't very polite. You get a few special cases, but it's mostly like that. The bell finally rung and I packed up my things. I looked around for Ciel, and saw she already left.

"So much to sticking together..." I mumbled under my breath. Choir was next, and luckily, Ciel and Soul were in it.

"Sup, Kid?" Soul said when he saw me. I just rolled my eyes, and sat next to him. Ciel saw, made a little heart, and pointed at me and Soul. I blushed and glared at her instantly. She rolled her eyes and mouthed 'it's true'. It was my turn to roll my eyes. After class, I went over to Ciel.

"Why would you do that?!" I demanded.

"Because we all know you two like each other," She answered and shrugged her shoulders.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

"Then why did you blush when I made the heart?"

"Because it's embarrassing!"

"Soul didn't get bugged by it."

"Well um..."

"He loves you!"

"Ciel, shut up." She pouted, but stopped. I was blushing deeply. She noticed, and grinned. I would've slapped her, but my father would be disappointed in me. She went off to go talk with her friends.

"You ok?" Soul asked, walking over.

"Perfectly fine..." I walked off to my next class, spending the rest of the day in silence.

Sorry if it's confusing, but that's pretty much what I wanted to write. Till the next chapter I bid you farewell!


	3. Welcome to the School part 2

Good day, darling readers...well that was creepy...oh well. I don't own anything!

Chapter 3

Welcome to the School part 2

Death the Kid's POV

I hate third period! You want to know why? No, to bad you're going to hear why anyways. Now third period is my Biology class...with Professor Stein. All he does is dissect animals. It's disgusting! Ciel doesn't even seem fazed by him. I can't seem to understand how she can do that...I always have to leave because it makes me sick. At least there's only ten more minutes of it. Soul came out of the class room. I looked at him. "What are you doing out here?" I asked.

"Professor Stien wanted me to see if you're doing better," he answer.

"I'm doing better."

"Good." He plopped down next to me. I went back to reading my book. He looked at the cover. "Really? The History of Symmetry?"

"Yes, really."

"That's so uncool."

"Hey, don't knock it till you try it." He rolled his eyes. I playfully punched he arm. He glared at me, and I stuck my tongue out at him. The bell rung, and he helped me up. I blushed a bit. "Thanks, Soul."

"No problem." We walked to our next class in silence. I sat down next to Ciel.

"How are you feeling, Kiddy?" She asked.

"Fine now," I answered.

"Hope you weren't to lonely."

"Soul keep me componay." She shook her head, and went back to drawing. I watched her till Mrs. Butts started the lesson. Ciel didn't pay attention, and keep drawing. I elbowed her, and she glared at me. She scooted away from me, and went back to her drawing. I rolled my eyes. Twenty minutes later the bell rung. Ciel and I headed to the lunch room. We sat at our normal table. Maka, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Patty, Liz, and Soul were already sitting there. "I didn't think you were going to be here today, Maka," I said, and sat next to Soul. She gave a quick grimace when I sat next to Soul. "I woke up late, and Soul never bothered to wake me up." She said.

"Hey, last time I did, you told me to never wake you up again," Soul protested. Maka said nothing, and leaned back. Soul shook his head, and sighed. "So...you think you can help me study for our French test tonight?" He asked looking at me. I looked at him.

"You want me to help?" I asked slowly. He nodded. "Alright." He smiled and fisted bumped me.

"I owe you one." He said. I shook my head, and smiled.

"I thought I was suppose to help you though, Soul," Maka said sadly.

"Well to be fair...Kid's better at French then you are, Maka." He muttered.

"I guess you're right..." She frowned and started reading. Soul leaned back in his chair, and stared up at the ceiling. Ciel had a look like she was lost in deep thought.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Yep," She responded.

"Then what's going on up here?" I tapped the side of her head.

"I'll tell you at home." The bell rung and she walked off to her last class of the day. I frowned and went off to my last class. I wonder what's gotten into her...

Goodbye for now. Till the next chapter I bid you a good night.


	4. The Bad Day

Disclaimer is in the beginning...now it's story time.

Chapter 4

The Bad Day

Maka's POV

Ugh...I overslept! Why didn't Soul wake me up?! I hurried up to get ready, and run off to school. I missed the first two classes! How horrible! I mentally cursed myself, and ran to my French class. "Maka, you're late," Madame Luna said.

"I'm sorry Madame," I told her, "It won't happen again."

"I'll let you pass this time...hurry up and sit down. I nodded and sat down next to Black*Star. Black*Star elbowed me.

"Never thought Ms. Perfect would be late," He said with a sly smirk. I glared and shushed him. It's not fair, I only have lunch and gym with soul, and Black*Star in all my classes. Soul would have hit him for me...right? I mean yes I do have a crush on him, but he does like me back right? He probably does. I mean he always protecting me, and hugging me. "Yo, Maka," Black*Star was waving his hand in my face, "The bell rung." I got up and went to the gym. Soul was there, and I smiled. He walked over to me.

"Glad you made it," Soul said.

"Thanks, Soul," I said, smiling. He smiled and headed over to Black*Star. I just watched Soul play basketball. When the bell rung, we headed to the lunch room. "Um...Soul?"

"What's up, Maka?" He asked.

"Who do you like?"

"Um...well..you know them..."

"Ciel?"

"No, she's more like a little sister."

"Alexis?"

"She's okay, but I think she's into girls."

"Oh...um Liz?"

"Nope."

"Tsubaki?"

"I'm sure Black*Star likes her, so no."

"Hmm...Patty?"

"She's to childish."

"...Me...?" He said nothing and sat down at our table. I sat by him. A few minutes later Ciel and Kid joined us. Kid sat next to Soul, and he smiled. Wait does Soul like Kid? Soul's straight...right? I watched Soul ask Kid to help study for the French test. He promised to study with me! I was hurt when he told me Kid was far better at French then I was. I what'd no energy to argue, but that's not true. I'm far better at it then Kid is. I saw Ciel watching with a slight glare. After the bell rung, I ran to catch up to Ciel. She looked at me and glared. She's never liked me...she thinks I'm to cocky.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

"Why did you glare at me at lunch?" I asked unfazed.

"Look, Soul will never like you."

"You like him don't you?!" She laughed.

"Are you an idiot?! He's like a brother to me."

"Well then why won't he like me back?"

"He likes Kid." She walked away. I was shocked. H-he can't be...no she has to be lying to me. I'll just have to try to dare if Soul does have a crush on Kid.

I warned you there would be yaoi/yuri...don't like don't keep reading you. For everyone else thank you for your support. Till the next chapter farewell.


	5. The Bad Day part 2

Welcome back...I don't own anything!

Chapter 5

The Bad Day part 2

Maka's POV

After school, I walked back to my apartment. Soul was there with Kid. Kid laughed, and Soul smiled. I growled quietly, and stomped off to my room. I slammed my door shut. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. When I opened it Soul was there. "What's wrong with you?" He asked.

"Can we talk for a minute?" I asked.

"Sure."

"Do you have a crush on Kid?"

"Please don't tell him."

"So it's true?"

"Yes..." I sat down on the bed. He just stood there. I brought my knees to my chest, and started crying. Kid knocked on the doorframe.

"Maka, are you ok?" He asked. I just nodded. Soul whispered something to Kid. Kid nodded, and left with Soul. I cried myself to sleep.

Third Person POV

While Maka feel asleep, Soul and Kid were talking in the living room. "Are you sure she's just stressed?" Kid asked.

"I'm positive, Kid," Soul answered. Kid nodded and leaned back on the chair. Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure," Kid said. Soul put in a horror movie, and sat back next to Kid. Kid groaned, "I hate horror movies."

"So the big bad shinigami can't handle a little horror movie?" Soul said with a smirk.

"Shut up, Soul."

Maka's POV

I woke up to someone squealing. Who could that be? I got up, and went to the living room. Kid was in Soul'a lap with his face buried in his chest. Soul was laughing and watching a stupid horror movie. I can't believe he likes Kid over me. What's so special about him? I mean he's normal serious, and he freaks out if something is asymmetrical. I as far as way as possible from Soul. "Hey, Maka...you doing any better?" Soul asked.

"Not really," I answered quietly.

"Sorry."

"Um...why is Kid in your lap?"

"He got scared, but I think he fell asleep..."

"Oh..." He said nothing, and gently moved Kid's head to his shoulder. Kid was fast asleep, and curled u against Soul. "You know Soul he probably won't like you back."

"What makes you say that, Maka?" He asked.

"Well for one he probably likes Ciel, and two he hates asymmetrical things..."

"First off Ciel is he's adopted sister, so I highly doubt he'll have a crush on her, and second if he hated how asymmetrical I was he would hang out with me."

"Well I guess you have a point there...but he's probably not into guys.."

"Well only Ciel knows that..."

"And she'll probably never tell anyone."

"I think you're just envy of Kid."

"W-what makes you say that?"

"Because I like Kid, and you have a crush on me."

"T-that's not true!"

"Yes it is!"

"Okie...so it is.."

"I knew it!"

"I DESERVE YOU NOT HIM!" I ran out of the apartment, and spent the night over at Taubaki's. When she asked me what was wrong. I lied and said Soul and I got in a fight about how to pronounce something in French. She nodded and made a mix-shift bed on the couch. I'll get my things tomorrow, and still go to school. I settled in for the night, and dozed off into a sleepless rest.

Till the next chapter I bid you a good day.


End file.
